


相见欢

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09





	1. 换了白玫瑰

一 换了白玫瑰

朱雀惊讶看着穿着黑色马甲白衬衫的纤细男子。  
象牙色的皮肤，紫水晶般流光溢彩的眼珠，让人很容易联想到初春刚出荷的DOLL洋娃娃，比起朱雀更具有贵族气质，或者可以在他的衣服装点漂亮的宝石以相得益彰。可是这些都不是枢木朱雀的重点，他的重点是那个可爱的女仆跑哪去了，怎么就冒出一个男人？  
男子开口，声音低凛似秋天吹过的第一缕风，“你好，我叫鲁鲁修 兰佩路基。”  
听着是外国人的名字，年龄和自己差不多。  
朱雀问：“洋子呢？”  
“洋子？”鲁鲁修一愣，马上知道他说的是谁，“洋子已经走了。”  
朱雀不大明白，上次他和洋子好好的怎么就突然换了人？  
换人不说，还是一个男人。  
问了后才知道是他老爹枢木玄武下达命令的，难道是……朱雀心里虚了起来，打了电话质问下老爹才知道其间来龙去脉。  
年少轻狂，少不得有几段风流韵事，朱雀15岁时候就和大姐姐女仆交好，还经常得到照顾，甚至照顾到床上来。玄武知道后就换了好几个女仆，均都和朱雀发生一段关系，朱雀的成绩非但没有上升反而急速下降，作为恨铁不成钢的家长的玄武把罪过推给女仆身上。也不知道他哪来的灵犀一闪，觉得换上男仆说不定能改变，因此公开招聘，成功招到一个男人，而且他还是一个极为优秀的大学生，涉外保姆啊，简直是一举两得。  
玄武说的时候心里很得意也不免担心，鲁鲁修这张脸是他见过不计其数的人堆中最美的，朱雀是直男，应该不会有被掰弯的问题吧，后来又安慰自己，也许这想法是多虑的，玄武想着想着渐渐放下心。  
朱雀打完手机后就和鲁鲁修大眼瞪小眼，半晌说不出话，最后叫声管家，你带他出去干活吧。管家却说：“这些干活事项他都记得呢，而且也都打扫好了。”  
朱雀闻言打量整个房间，地面干净闪着细碎的小星星，还有摸上去就毫无尘埃的阶梯，甚至墙壁上偶尔有的蜘蛛网也被清扫出去。他不由得怔住了，“他来多久了？”  
“他才只来了1个小时。”管家面带满意的微笑。  
朱雀闻言，只说我知道了你们干你们的吧，并且为此感到郁闷。  
管家招呼鲁鲁修带上朱雀的房间，说朱雀少年没有小小的嗜好，跟平常学生那样，你只管负责房间清洁就好。鲁鲁修点了点头，转身就拿来了一台吸尘器，拖把，水桶，一开始用吸尘器清理灰尘，清着清着。他的脚踩到奇异的东西，一低头，写着“安全套”的玩意映入眼帘。  
鲁鲁修脸色瞬间一黑又瞬间消失，还好这个朱雀少年平时没什么乱丢东西的习惯，只是房内东西放置得太随意，写字桌堆满了杂物，简直和卡莲有得一拼，或者有让人不忍直视的玩具啥的，比如朱雀橱柜有艳丽的兔女郎装，纯洁的护士装，一看就知道朱雀是典型的纨绔子弟。  
枢木朱雀那一点风流韵事他也有所耳闻，可是又能怎样，与我无关。鲁鲁修想着，就拿着纸巾抱住安全套扔入垃圾桶里。  
朱雀坐在沙发上看书，耳边听着自己卧房的动静，暗自烦恼着好端端怎么换了个男人，那个老爹好是好，可是他习惯美艳女仆服侍啊，同样是男人，男人的缺点他心里都比谁都清楚，乱扔垃圾整洁还比不上女人，纵然能谈得来又怎么比得上女人善解人意还有解压效果呢？朱雀心里又不爽了，眼珠一转马上想出一个好主意。  
他对隔壁喊：“我饿了，来人，给我送来点心。”  
低沉的脚步声由远到近，合着风铃的节奏越发清晰。桌子多了一物，朱雀看到的是一块三角体草莓蛋糕——是他最喜欢吃的东西，奶油上放着三只新鲜采摘下来的草莓，朱雀抬头一看就知道是鲁鲁修其人，双手安安静静叠在前面，低眉垂首，却显出一种端庄清雅的气质。  
“我不喜欢吃。”朱雀说。  
鲁鲁修面露怔愣，“可是管家说……”  
“我不喜欢吃甜食。”朱雀继续低头看美女杂志，“换别的吧。”   
鲁鲁修心里想这是你最爱吃的啊，可是少年口味说变就变，他也不能说啥，只能悄悄换朱雀所喜爱的日式点心，但都被朱雀打回去，最后他就问少年你到底喜欢吃什么我好去做。朱雀看了他一眼，“连我的爱好都不知道你是怎么记的？”  
鲁鲁修面色有点红，人再怎么傻也知道朱雀是故意找茬的，何况早就看透一切的他。他来的时候就已经把枢木家的资料牢牢记住，朱雀喜欢什么都了如指掌，才第一天就遭到朱雀莫名其妙的刁难，他想不出自己到底什么地方得罪朱雀。  
唯一的答案，就是自己长得比朱雀好看，所以他看自己不爽吧。  
他是日法混血，父母早逝，却留给他一笔财产和亲妹娜娜莉。他靠着超乎优秀的成绩才考上了法学系，想着去当律师好好养自己和娜娜莉。他相貌昳丽，在男女人气都非常高，不免有几个男生看不顺眼甚至有霸凌事件的发生，要不是有千金米蕾顶着阿什福德的姓氏出面保护谁敢动他，只是私底下的嘲笑和恐吓免不了，这些鲁鲁修早习惯并且视为不值一提的LOSER之举。为了继续存钱他就到处寻找兼职，才看到玄武发的一贴。  
这个少年因为觉得自己在他面前逊了一等才不喜欢自己，鲁鲁修看了镜子里的自己耸耸肩。  
鲁鲁修接下来的工作就是掌厨，厨师腰都扭伤了鲁鲁修不得不上阵，根据他们的口味做了一盘营养丰富的晚餐，玄武吃了连声说不错，朱雀吃了，却是一声不吭。   
“这只三文鱼特别好，朱雀，这可是你最喜欢吃的了。”玄武喜气洋洋地吃了两口饭，“兰佩路基，以后你就掌厨和清理朱雀房间、书房就好了，其他事就都交给铃木就行。”  
鲁鲁修点了点头，朱雀一直黑着脸吃，玄武催了朱雀的意见，若是不回应的话会被视为非礼，甚至佣人也会为此深感困扰，也是日本人不成熟的表现。  
喝了一口味噌汤，才发现鲁鲁修制作的味噌汤比以往都要好喝，更加郁闷，心想：不要以为单靠美食我就能接受你！   
朱雀只能含糊说：“还行。”  
鲁鲁修对此毫不在意，依旧故我干活，朱雀依旧无视鲁鲁修，偶尔提出让人深感为难的条件，甚至第二天房间都会变得凌乱不堪，而且一次比一次乱，不过在习惯照顾娜娜莉的鲁鲁修看来，朱雀此举是幼稚的甚至可笑，也不会给自己造成十分之一的困扰。  
朱雀也有点头大，他都故意作妖这么久，为何鲁鲁修依旧泰山不乱。  
因此朱雀很故意继续作，早晨他找领带扔半天才找到心意合好的，又找了新衣服穿上去，鲁鲁修看着地面一路蜿蜒衣物，朱雀找到了新衣服，鲁鲁修才不得不提醒：“少年，这还没水洗的。”  
朱雀就故意说：“我就想穿！”然后他脱下衣服露出赤裸的早已在军队训练出来的发达肌肉，鲁鲁修屏息凝视，面色如常，朱雀意外发现鲁鲁修的耳根红了。  
又不是小姑娘，可是单看鲁鲁修有些困窘的样子意外可爱。  
突然冒出一种想法，朱雀摇头甩开想法，直接大刺刺穿上去。  
* * *  
连续三天穿未水洗的新衣服的下场可是很惨的。  
朱雀穿上衣服感觉皮肤痒痒的，时间越长他就越痒，也不明白是怎么回事，一回家就脱衣服一看居然是冒出来的皮疹，不耐烦地一抓，肌肤就出现了红痕，反正就放任它自生自灭就是，可哪知道它带来的瘙痒能让英雄好汉跪地求饶。  
最近朱雀经常感觉背部痒，甚至灼热，学习时候感觉瘙痒也不能当众抓挠，热中带痒，仿佛无数虫子噬咬他似的，恨不得拿刀剜或者拿冰敷了事，心情烦躁，直到鲁鲁修无意打扰朱雀的睡眠才终于发了一顿脾气。  
朱雀换了衣服，也不买药直接埋入床上开空调写作业，按照事件，鲁鲁修拿着鸡毛掸子来走来走去刷灰尘，朱雀起先还好隐忍。但鲁鲁修也不放过朱雀的耳朵，又拿着吸尘器在地面吸吸尘，巨大的滋滋音才让朱雀的脾气到了极限。  
“喂，你什么时候做完啊？！”朱雀烦恼不已。  
鲁鲁修回答：“等一会就做完了。”  
“是不是还要像以前那样，做1-2小时才会罢手吗？”朱雀说，“这样吧，你说。”  
鲁鲁修疑惑看着朱雀，今天朱雀仿佛吃了火药似的，说话的声度都提高八度。  
“你什么时候离开这里？你要多少？”朱雀问。  
鲁鲁修不由得有些生气，朱雀那看轻人的口气是啥意思，把自己当成穷得没自尊的人吗？ 他停下吸尘器的开关，“你把我看成什么人吗？”  
“即使你多么讨厌我，但我是你父亲招进来的，要招要解也都要你父亲开口。”鲁鲁修说。  
朱雀站起来，和鲁鲁修并肩的身高，却带着一种压迫感，说：“那我非要你离开不可呢？”   
“你可以用任何理由开除掉我。”鲁鲁修却不服输，说，“你是老板儿子，你自然说了会算，但是我要告诉你，凭着自己高兴做事是做不长的。”   
鲁鲁修的紫眸如此清澈，映着朱雀惊愕的面孔，而他声音带着直率的刺，直扎枢木未来继承人的心底。朱雀很想反驳鲁鲁修的话但他就是无论如何都挤不出话。于是他转过身准备埋首作业，鲁鲁修发现朱雀的背后面有一颗颗冒出的疙瘩。  
“少年……你……”鲁鲁修伸手拉朱雀的衣服。  
朱雀吓了一跳，他最狼狈的样子被鲁鲁修看见了，糟了，要被他嘲笑吧。嘲笑就嘲笑，他正好有理由把鲁鲁修开出去。  
鲁鲁修看了一眼，“皮炎吗？幸好，不算密密麻麻的。”  
鲁鲁修到底在说什么，朱雀茫然听着，就听鲁鲁修问：“有没有阿尔法？”  
阿尔法是什么东西？他家物事一向由管家管理，朱雀摇头说：“没有，我哪知道阿尔法是什么？”  
“那么，我帮你清理伤口。”鲁鲁修冷静说，“不及时处理的话就麻烦了。”  
管家送来了一管药膏，鲁鲁修绞干洁净的毛巾轻轻擦拭朱雀裸露的宛如果子向外延伸的皮炎，很不满意说：“你要充分用温水冲泡下，用药膏涂抹下，这样你就不会觉得痒了。”  
他的声音一开始那么凛冽如寒冬，刹那一阵春风吹来，吹开了冰雪之原的花。  
朱雀像个娃娃任由鲁鲁修摆布，能感觉鲁鲁修的指腹很嫩，他发现鲁鲁修的手指白里透红，就像是蔷薇花瓣无辜地勾引人，由里到外都让人想一口尝尝。  
如果吻上他的手指，然后吻上他纤细的手腕，到底是什么滋味？  
冰凉的药膏抹上朱雀的肌肤，朱雀由原先销魂的遐想马上化作激灵冲击自己的下半身，令他惊讶的是他下半身居然有微勃的快感。  
这是怎么回事，朱雀有些懊恼地低下头，不经意看见衣柜镜子——鲁鲁修专注的侧脸盯着自己的模样，轻轻吹着他肩背上的伤口，嘟起来的样子诱人可爱，不晓得他含着自己的……停——朱雀发现自己越想越歪到不可理喻的方向去了。  
鲁鲁修给的阿尔法药膏很有用，冰凉而沁入心脾，朱雀第一次尝到久违的清爽感，不再感觉到空调冷气吹不到身上去了。鲁鲁修从地面捡起未水洗的衣服叠好，朱雀发现鲁鲁修连叠衣服的动作都如此优雅，他见过这么多女仆叠衣服，但从来没像鲁鲁修那样叠得整齐又快速又能把它们都跌成小方块。  
也许朱雀的目光太过迫人，鲁鲁修疑惑转头盯他，朱雀连忙转过头，然而页面一字都看不进去。  
不知为何，他以为掐灭的那个念头仿佛一头苏醒的小兽，咻咻地嗅着，又再次找回熟悉的路。

——TBC——

阿尔法药膏是日本的止痒药膏，类似我国的皮炎平达克宁那种，写上药膏名字因为阿尔法。


	2. 困惑的城堡

朱雀对鲁鲁修态度发生了微妙的变化，虽然他嘴上说皮炎还好啦，对于鲁鲁修的出现就没有最初的抗拒，反而还会暗中观察鲁鲁修。  
他坐在沙发上，表面看电视实际在看拖把的鲁鲁修。不得不说鲁鲁修的身线真的优美，腰也被马甲剪裁得非常纤细，虽然没有女人玲珑有致却也算是亭亭玉立。他一弯腰，鬓边的秀发垂落下来，鲁鲁修就随意把它们绾在耳后，朱雀心中一惊，心跳瞬间失去了正轨，犹如一辆地铁陷入早已挖好的陷阱，发出坍塌的轰隆声响。  
不止有最美绾发的福利镜头，鲁鲁修那屁股绝对不是方形的，这是朱雀观察一秒得出的结论，桃形屁股不是女人的专利吗？他因为男人的缘故而胯骨微小，但又绝对比一般男性大，屁股却分明是圆润的，不是朱雀这类男人的青椒型。糟糕的是他纤细的腰肢摇荡着不知其美的屁股，即使本意不是勾引却让人想扑向他。朱雀最先知道鲁鲁修是大学生，一想到这么多学生像自己那样变态似的盯着他的屁股，心头不由得不舒服。  
他咳地一声，鲁鲁修被他那一声停下来疑惑看着他。  
“兰佩路基。”朱雀问得很有深意，“你在学校里可有什么朋友吗？”  
“……只有1到2个。”鲁鲁修说。  
“那么……”朱雀斟酌字句，“学校里的学生对你怎么样？”  
“还行吧。”鲁鲁修说，到处可见的霸凌与冷眼旁观的老师跟他所得到的友谊比起来实在不足一提。  
“那你在学校是很受欢迎吧。”朱雀有点酸溜溜说，“外表这么好看，可以进入娱乐事务所当模特或者演员吧。”  
鲁鲁修想朱雀真是单纯，把嫉妒都表达出来了。为了不伤害他男性的自尊心，鲁鲁修只能选择令朱雀好受的地方说：“也不算吧，我不觉得我有这种资质，而且也无意进娱乐圈的意向。”   
鲁鲁修巧妙回答却令朱雀不满意，朱雀刚要继续打破砂锅问到底，鲁鲁修突然说：“你的拖鞋脏了，要不我拿去洗洗？”  
朱雀低头看着海蓝色拖鞋，上头的确有明显的灰尘。朱雀只能点头，鲁鲁修就弯下身子。他手长腿长，弯下腰的一刹那，朱雀从他雪白的领口窥见那一圈深色的凹下去的骨窝。不舒服的情绪直线化向下落击，一下击倒发紧的腹部，喉咙居然有些干渴。  
朱雀情不自禁伸手捏住鲁鲁修的下巴，为什么他的肌肤摸起来如此让人流连忘返？  
鲁鲁修被朱雀的举动惊呆了，这……  
饶是鲁鲁修感情再怎么迟钝也觉得有点暧昧，也许朱雀他是打量自己的脸，可是朱雀那眼睛却没有饱含嫉妒憎恨的火焰，相反，他那暗沉下去的绿瞳以及越来越接近的脸反而让鲁鲁修有对未知的恐惧。   
鲁鲁修终于开口：“少年？”  
清凛的男性之音，终于把朱雀的神智召回。朱雀意识到自己对鲁鲁修做什么，马上撤回自己的手，“你先下去吧，记得帮我拿新拖鞋，我要出去。”  
他可不敢相信自己居然对同性有非分之想，也许刚刚只是被鲁鲁修的美色所迷惑，朱雀盘腿羞红着脸，却无意识摩挲着自己摸过鲁鲁修脸的食指和拇指。  
这件事朱雀不提，鲁鲁修自然也不提。朱雀出门后准备和基诺一起泡妞，但是基诺最近追求卡莲暂时无心流连花丛，朱雀自然没了兴致，忽然想到问题就去问：“你说男人对另外一个男人会有什么……譬如喜欢之类。”  
基诺惊呆了，“你不要搞我，我会打你的。”  
朱雀说：“不是你，我是说假如男人对另外一个男人有这种想法，那该怎么办？”  
基诺思考会才问：“你说那个小男仆吗？小男仆有那么漂亮吗？”  
“漂亮归漂亮但不至于让我晕头转向。”朱雀郁闷至极，“不是说直男一辈子掰不直吗？”  
“也许那只是新鲜的迷惑吧，或许你跟他谈恋爱后，你会发现你其实更喜欢哪种。”基诺说，却启发了朱雀的另一种想法。  
朱雀想来想去，最后他想到——父亲包养2-3个情人不是个事，那么他也学着包养就好，说不定包养着包养着就回到正轨了，而且还不用交心，纯粹是尝个鲜不伤感情，多好。（这里喵忍不住扔了枢木卿一颗小石头。）  
主意已定，关于价码朱雀没有想好，就驾车折返回去，到门口的时候就看到一个长相靓丽的橙发少女和鲁鲁修说话。那个少女的衣着……应该是很有名的阿什福德学院制服吧。  
鲁鲁修对少女嫣然一笑，少女马上羞红脸，羞答答低头说什么，拿了什么东西塞给鲁鲁修衣服转身就跑，留下鲁鲁修呆站原地。  
纯情剧戏码明明看上去很美好，却刺伤朱雀的眼睛。  
朱雀把车开入家内，开的时候看到鲁鲁修把那东西藏在背后，问：“这是什么东西？”  
鲁鲁修说：“朋友给我的票。”那其实是两张音乐票，朱雀先夸了下女生漂亮，是你的女朋友吗？鲁鲁修马上否决，这否决的态度让朱雀心头大石放下，尽管他不愿意深究这些潜藏的暗流。   
朱雀拉着自己的领带却拉不开，就叫鲁鲁修拉，鲁鲁修只能放下保洁工具，伸手熟练解开朱雀胸前。距离这么近，朱雀可以感受到鲁鲁修的肌肤吹弹可破，清澈的紫眸满是专注。   
一般男性脸上有汗或多或少都有点油，但是鲁鲁修皮肤却嫩如凝脂，加上他是混血儿，黑发衬得他皮肤犹如未被践踏过的雪野，却有淡淡犹如擦了腮红的粉。  
朱雀的心弦仿佛被拨动了。  
但是他拼命忍住，可是能够忍住的话就不叫喜欢。  
心随意动，朱雀的手搭上鲁鲁修的纤腰，惊讶鲁鲁修的腰只有自己的宽掌那么大。  
女孩都没像他那般纤细吧。  
鲁鲁修被他吓了一跳，但没有挣开，用疑惑的眼神盯着朱雀。朱雀说：“想试试吗？”  
鲁鲁修不明白朱雀说的话，茫然纯真的眼神让本就蠢蠢欲动的朱雀无法忍耐。朱雀忍不住吻上鲁鲁修，像是掠夺空气般的吞食鲁鲁修的嘴唇。  
鲁鲁修被朱雀的举动吓了一跳，手按在朱雀的肩膀，反而让朱雀以为他是欲拒还迎，心里喜欢鲁鲁修的本能反应。鲁鲁修感觉朱雀嘬着自己的嘴唇，炽热的呼吸扑在脸上，才让他反应过来。  
不是梦，那是朱雀吻自己。  
心下大骇，鲁鲁修捶打朱雀，逼得朱雀不得不放开他甘甜的嘴唇，但还是紧紧贴着他的腰。  
鲁鲁修觉得一切来得仿佛天方夜谭，以前讨厌自己的朱雀居然主动吻自己，他这是大脑发糊涂了吗？还是看书看得欲望都憋着无处可发，所以才找自己发泄？不对，讨厌自己容貌的朱雀怎么可能喜欢上自己呢？  
“当我的情人吧。”朱雀出人意表说，“我们试试看，我没想到我们契合得这么好。”  
“情人？”  
“对，我对你有兴趣，以后你想要什么我都给你，我可是一个很大方的人。”朱雀阳光灿烂地说着电视剧霸总常提的台词，低沉的声音让人无法抗拒。  
可是鲁鲁修感觉被羞辱了，猛然推开朱雀，“少年，我并没有跟男人谈恋爱的想法。”  
“咦？是不是我的吻技不够好？”  
鲁鲁修深吸一口气，抑制狠狠嘲讽的冲动，“少年，谢谢你的好意，可我从来没想过要用‘我’为代价去交换。”   
朱雀一愣，鲁鲁修刚才分明没有拒绝自己的吻，可这想法不是让他显得自作多情吗？他心里多少有些不高兴，但基于君子之风还是放开鲁鲁修，意兴阑珊接受鲁鲁修的拒绝。他不愿意鲁鲁修有一丝一毫的勉强。  
而鲁鲁修前一秒乐得没有事情发生，而下一秒却是屋漏偏逢连夜雨。  
娜娜莉自从下半身瘫痪以来，身子底不好，大病小病都找她。鲁鲁修无意接到医院通知，娜娜莉发了高烧，甚至引发了慢性脑血管，就算治好病也怕是还有有副作用。医生拉克夏塔说要立即让娜娜莉住院，可是谁都知道住院费等等高昂惊人，拉克夏塔所谈及的神经治疗费用也很贵。鲁鲁修家境贫困，根本动不了这么多钱。  
拉客夏塔抽着烟说：“我可以给你打折但医院规矩摆着呢，小子你怎么做呢？”  
鲁鲁修非常茫然，握着娜娜莉的小手，娜娜莉的身子被特殊用具所照顾。希望、希望、希望，只有百分之1，卖器脏在日本绝对是违法的甚至有伤害他身体寿命的风险。他种种计算之下，居然只有朱雀提到的要求可以完美满足，而之前鲁鲁修就拒绝了，这何尝不是一种讽刺？  
去？还是不去？各种念头在他心头沸腾地煎熬着，而周围空荡荡的白和消毒水的味道仿佛在逼迫他做出新的选择。   
拒绝朱雀，一半因为尊严，一半因为三观不合，可现在也不是讲尊严和三观的事情。  
鲁鲁修咬咬牙：为了娜娜莉，要我出卖身体也行。他出门前留恋看了娜娜莉一眼，掉头离开。   
鲁鲁修直接去找朱雀，此时朱雀还在因为鲁鲁修拒绝而有点怅然若失，一听到鲁鲁修回来了有点惊讶。鲁鲁修进入书房，两人静静对视半晌，朱雀不知道怎么回事，感觉到鲁鲁修的眼睛潜藏着一种未知的风暴，要把他们整个人都吞没掉。他莫名其妙感到不安。  
鲁鲁修开口：“你提到的要求还作不作数？”  
要求？朱雀一愣，鲁鲁修又开口：“我反复思考再三，我决定成为你的情人，我愿意跟你试试看。”  
这突如其来的惊喜犹如天上掉的馅饼狠狠砸晕朱雀的脑袋，朱雀手中的钢笔瞬间掉在地上，一滴墨渍扩散开去。  
朱雀扶着椅背缓缓站起来，“你之前不是拒绝得很彻底吗？怎么突然就变卦了？”  
鲁鲁修温柔微笑又隐含嘲讽地说：“我想来想去，觉得还是这要求太划算了，我之前太过震惊就做出让少年不悦的事来，不晓得你还愿不愿意跟我试试呢？”  
反正跟朱雀当情人，就好像和自己谈恋爱，也没有多大的区别。  
朱雀一听心里猛然起了一种微妙的轻蔑和失望，原来鲁鲁修也一样啊，跟之前大多数人一样吗？朱雀伸手抚摸着鲁鲁修沾着夜露的微寒脸庞，终于露出真挚的微笑，“既然如此，我非常高兴。”

——TBC——  
好像越拖越长了，我就干脆写成中篇。


	3. 玫瑰花瓣

三——玫瑰花瓣  
人生不如意常十之八九，然而回顾过去是没有任何意义，鲁鲁修所要做的就是应付眼前这个男人。  
朱雀说想要让第一夜显得温柔些，就让鲁鲁修穿他指定的衣服，鲁鲁修盯着朱雀拿出来的浅樱色女式和服，忍住吐槽的冲动就平淡抱着和服进入浴室。幸好玄武不在，佣人都下班，整个房间只剩下他们2个人。  
牺牲自己的身子——鲁鲁修说服自己没啥好可惜的。他洗了下自己的脸换上和服出来。由于壁灯昏黄，照在鲁鲁修身上分明添了浓郁的情色气息，若隐若现的大腿，深刻的锁骨和在昏暗中越发清明的双眸，发梢上的凝露沾着他仿佛发光的脸庞，美得让人屏息。朱雀一直知道他很美，却没想到美丽的程度让他超乎发颤。  
朱雀喉咙干梗，走上去嗅着鲁鲁修发梢上的白玫瑰香气，嘴唇碰着鲁鲁修的嘴角。鲁鲁修脸色微红，说：“你该去洗洗吧。”  
朱雀却抱着他，手探入鲁鲁修的大腿碰到他沉睡的小东西玩弄起来，鲁鲁修呼吸一窒，推着朱雀的手马上抓住他的肩膀喘息，感觉下身以不可抗拒的状态灼热起来。  
“鲁鲁修味道好香。”朱雀调笑问，亲吻鲁鲁修的嘴唇，又嘬又吸，吸得鲁鲁修嘴红得仿佛他娇红的脸。他搂着鲁鲁修的腰，一手捏着那小鲁鲁修抠挖，马上就有眼泪流淌在朱雀的手里。  
鲁鲁修整个身子像猫咪那样缩起来，然而朱雀却没放过鲁鲁修的每一处反应，亲吻他的脖子后啃咬他的锁骨，让鲁鲁修感觉腹部深处有湿湿的东西像潮水似的喷到外面，而他的阴茎也越发涨得难受无比，随着朱雀的动作越来越快，鲁鲁修目光瞬间呆滞，满脸绯艳，潮水终于喷出来，飞溅在朱雀的手上、裤子上。  
其实朱雀从来没有跟男性做过，他所做的无非是把自慰手法套在鲁鲁修身上，没想到操纵鲁鲁修居然给他精神上带来无比愉悦的快感。他下身马上起火了，简直要崩到外面。朱雀直接把鲁鲁修扔在床上，自己把上衣由下而上脱掉，露出精壮的身躯和有力的腹肌，在灯光下勾勒得非常明显。  
鲁鲁修看到朱雀的身材马上脸红得不晓得往哪放，朱雀好笑看着鲁鲁修通红的贝耳，舔吻鲁鲁修的耳朵悄声问：“怕什么？都是男人，有什么好害羞的？”  
鲁鲁修干脆闭嘴，对于朱雀的调戏最多就是充耳不闻。朱雀心下爱怜，摸着鲁鲁修的肩背吻着鲁鲁修纤秀的肩颈，抛出一个他非常在意的问题。  
“鲁鲁修你的肌肤好滑啊，是怎么养成的吗？”  
“有多少男人见过你的身材？”  
这是什么问题，鲁鲁修偏头干脆没听见，朱雀扳回鲁鲁修含着泪光的脸，“不说的话，我可要去把每个男生抓起来，问问他们究竟见过你的身材多少次，包括你那个朋友。”  
“你——你可不要做！”鲁鲁修被朱雀吓了一跳。  
“我当然会做啊。”一想到多少人盯着你，朱雀内心再度涌起黑暗的情绪，咬了鲁鲁修的锁骨一口，在鲁鲁修的惊叫中解开宽大的和服，像拆开一层糖衣那样看到了鲁鲁修纤细的腰线和起伏不定的胸乳，“鲁鲁修的身材好漂亮，你再不回答的话——”  
朱雀坏心眼地捏了鲁鲁修的胸，“明天你可别想出去了。”  
朱雀本意是调笑，鲁鲁修却想到了还在等自己的娜娜莉，一时间身体僵硬，片刻后才偏头说：“……我不上体育课。”  
诶？朱雀一愣，体育课可是他最喜欢的课呢！  
鲁鲁修说：“我总是逃体育课，因为非常累，所以从来没有换衣的机会。”  
所以他每每都让老师咬牙切齿又头痛不已，在周围人面前换衣啥的根本啥都没有，就算有也会在利瓦尔的帮助下如猫逃窜。  
朱雀没想到鲁鲁修居然当真，忍不住心中爱怜，奖赏似的吻了鲁鲁修，手顺着他的美好腰线滑下去，缠着大腿摸着他的禁地。为了让鲁鲁修看得很清楚，朱雀把鲁鲁修的细腰提上去，并且往腰部下面塞了枕头。他那里忍不住了，直接露在外面贴着他禁地那条门缝蹭动。鲁鲁修只要低头一看，就会看到一条青筋遍布的肉具摩挲着，尺寸惊人，和他的比起来简直像是大人和小孩那样。  
鲁鲁修惊恐不已， 朱雀含着鲁鲁修的汗湿的额头，“看清楚了吗？”  
“嗯……嗯……”鲁鲁修咬着嘴唇，忍受着朱雀夹着润滑液的手指的入侵，感受到朱雀的指头在蠕动，被打开的花蕾逐渐濡湿，娇艳顺从地张开嘴。  
这样的人合该属于自己的，里面的花蕾颤动着，一张一合，嘬着自己敏感的头部。这美丽的身体同样渴望自己的吧，朱雀想到此就觉得很兴奋。鲁鲁修想到的却是将来被贯穿，那里会痛苦得要死吧，可是在朱雀高超的爱抚下也不受控制地呻吟，有那么一瞬间鲁鲁修恨自己的无用。  
朱雀深吸一口气，握着那粗大的肉具侵入。  
“啊——”鲁鲁修深吸口气，朱雀要他盯着，他就只能盯着朱雀虬结的肌肉下那狰狞的部分缓缓进入自己的身体。  
鲁鲁修不由自主挺起雪白的颈部，看到朱雀的脸，他的眼睛暗沉似森，不，不如说是站在月光下的那头野狼的眼睛，擭住猎物的执着，用尖锐又钝钝的牙齿刺入自己。那头野狼俯身下去，和他的嘴唇密密切合，放开嘴唇厚蜿蜒下去揪吮鲁鲁修胸前的乳头。一碰到乳头的一刹那，鲁鲁修的内壁马上紧紧绞着粗长的根部，又紧又嫩，朱雀脑子一麻，用手抓住鲁鲁修的臀肉入得更深更狠，“好紧，你逼真紧。”  
鲁鲁修被他这么一说，眼睛发红，使劲推搡朱雀，然而他那点力气在朱雀看来是小猫抓人。朱雀是一个非常会使用快乐的人，突然加快抽送的动作，让身下的人发出忽而沉醉的呻吟。  
朱雀抱着鲁鲁修的双腿一刻不停地冲撞，灼热的凶器反复在肠壁摩擦，非要把鲁鲁修弄得发颤不可，弄得液体模糊了两人彼此的交合处。朱雀宛如雕塑的身体压着鲁鲁修来回驰骋，弄得鲁鲁修的美脸又是痛苦又是愉悦，汗水和泪水融汇在一起。  
阴茎重重埋入鲁鲁修的腹腔内又抽出去，发出啵的厉害声响。  
“嗯嗯，受不了……少年。”  
“朱雀。”朱雀说，“我想听你叫我名字。”  
鲁鲁修被朱雀冲得脑海模糊，泪水涟涟，脆弱的穴道张张合合，最后竟是抽搐起来，密密吸着朱雀的龟头。朱雀冷不防被他一绞，直接发狠加快频率。  
一道灼热的液体在里面射开，又长又久。鲁鲁修张着发颤的舌头，继续承受着朱雀再度有力的冲击，浑身通红，这下终于瘫昏过去。  
朱雀伸舌吮吸鲁鲁修的眼泪，又咸又甜，满足地嗅着因为情事而散发的浓郁香味，心里却有种闷闷的疼痛，怎么会发生这种事呢？是不是因为鲁鲁修没喊自己的名字？  
朱雀隐约觉得这不是好事，最后还是很任性地不予思考。  
他把鲁鲁修和自己的身体都擦干净，抱住鲁鲁修的腰，让他枕在自己的肩臂上，没想到鲁鲁修体力这么差，当朱雀好不容易射第二发时居然昏过去，不过尝到鲁鲁修的身体后，朱雀想他怕是要再继续这场不为人所知的关系。  
时钟一秒一秒走着。  
翌日，鲁鲁修才终于醒过来，睡眼惺忪看着朱雀，等认清楚后鲁鲁修马上惊慌失措地立起身，却因为下身带来的疼痛所喘息。  
朱雀被鲁鲁修所惊醒，手无意识摸着鲁鲁修滑嫩的后背，鲁鲁修反射性地打开朱雀的手。朱雀皱眉，在鲁鲁修的冷眼下才意识到这是男性的躯体。  
鲁鲁修掀开被子寻找什么，朱雀看着美人的身体走来走去，喉间蓦然发硬，等鲁鲁修终于从浴室穿好衣服走出来，“起床了，少年。”  
朱雀泪眼汪汪，“鲁鲁修……我……”  
鲁鲁修问：“少年，你哪里不舒服吗？”他就凑近朱雀，朱雀害羞地说，“鲁鲁修，你知道早上一般男人我……”  
一般男人……鲁鲁修一愣，脸色马上红了，刚想离开，脑袋被朱雀的手绑住并且被迫和朱雀亲吻，朱雀再次把可人儿压在床上，用他那生涩的手，摸着自己的腹肌、腹直肌、人鱼线，最终达到浓郁阴毛里发烫的野兽口里。  
鲁鲁修瞬间浑身炸成小虾，气得恨不得把纨绔少年踢翻。  
“帮帮我，鲁鲁修。”朱雀小狗似的眼睛盯着他，不知为何朱雀就想多看鲁鲁修生气的表情。  
鲁鲁修脑袋瞬间蹦出叉字，咬牙切齿：“自己解决去。”  
朱雀说：“我不要，我就要鲁鲁修亲亲否则起不来。”  
鲁鲁修以前没发现朱雀的流氓个性，只觉得自己上了贼船。他忍着怒气，只好圈住朱雀勃起的东西，那东西又粗又烫又能折腾，他每多看一眼就多一份嫌弃。也幸好朱雀没提什么变态的要求。  
朱雀看着鲁鲁修专注的表情，心情瞬间大好，手留恋不已摸着鲁鲁修的下巴，夸奖说：“昨天你表现得很好呢，我们的身体契合得真棒。”  
鲁鲁修却罕见忧郁，他们这种肉体关系究竟要持续多久？  
白天他照顾朱雀，晚上则负责暖床，娜娜莉的医药费有了着落，问题解决了，鲁鲁修换了不一样的苦恼，他发现朱雀在欲望方面挺重的。  
朱雀只要一逮到空，就毫不犹豫掀开鲁鲁修的衣服。厨房是，书房是，卧室是，看电视也是，他哪处没被朱雀照顾过。朱雀也很烦颇有膜感的安全套，每次戴了一下但还不如亲身体验更刺激，总爱用子子孙孙塞满鲁鲁逐渐不知满足的小穴。鲁鲁修也非常生气，却总是没法拒绝他。朱雀也不是不会看眼色的人，知道鲁鲁不大喜欢就说以后我帮你清理后面，但清理清理些又要搞这些鲁鲁完全不想提。  
朱雀也发现鲁鲁挺聪明的，那强烈的思辨能力总是让人甘拜下风，朱雀学的是政治专业相关，正苦恼某问题如何解决，鲁鲁就轻而易举解决了。解决完后朱雀撒娇，以后你毕业当我首席秘书吧。鲁鲁修说谁答应你了？还有日本和布里塔尼亚人因为樱矿起了纷争，双方眼看要打仗，你说该怎么办？朱雀毫不犹豫：帮自家人打跑布里塔尼亚人。  
否决，那是军国主义。现在不是日本法西斯时代。  
朱雀舔舔鲁鲁的脸，鲁鲁皱眉问你是小狗吗，有首相公子的自觉吗？朱雀说：在你面前还要保持风范，好累。而且……鲁鲁好香。  
鲁鲁想果然发展到某地方去了，朱雀真的解开鲁鲁修的衣衫，让他坐在自己身体，遇到问题就顶动鲁鲁一次。鲁鲁修红着眼睛委屈似小猫的样子，在朱雀眼里看来多么可爱。  
由于鲁鲁修的帮助，朱雀的成绩罕见大幅度提高了，终测是95分，连玄武也震惊不已。玄武不由得自豪自己英明的抉择，幸好及时换了仆人，为此给鲁鲁修的薪水加了百分之十五，还嘱咐鲁鲁好好在这里干下去，有什么问题找他这个老板解决好了。  
不过玄武也是有点郁闷，朱雀有了鲁鲁修的帮助，清洁这一小事居然自动自发养成习惯，一问之下是在鲁鲁修的调教下才养成。  
其实鲁鲁修是骂朱雀动不动丢东西，朱雀就乖乖收拾，换个说法可谓是欺软怕硬（）。  
后来玄武想了想，神乐耶和朱雀幼时不和，神乐耶甚至放话除非朱雀成绩和自己一样厉害否则她看也不看。现在朱雀达到了，算了下年纪也该是成家立业，既然如此不如提前订婚，然后毕业结婚，最后朱雀在京都六家继承首相，儿孙满堂，也挺不错啊。  
玄武告诉朱雀，朱雀愣了愣， 玄武语重心长告诉朱雀跟神乐耶结婚有利无弊的好处。  
朱雀第一想到鲁鲁修，可是他之前和鲁鲁修讲明是肉体关系，没想到持续了一个多月，爱吗？不知道，就只知道看到鲁鲁修就觉得精虫上脑。而神乐耶这类型朱雀不感冒，订婚也只是形婚，反正他们都还来日方长，于是朱雀就无所谓答应了。  
玄武和朱雀说的时候，完全没注意到端着咖啡的鲁鲁修，静静听着他们的对话。不一会儿，一滴泪露从鲁鲁修发抖的眼眶掉下来。  
他们发现鲁鲁修的所在，朱雀想着怎么跟鲁鲁修说，完全没有注意鲁鲁修的神色。然而他心不在焉的神色，在鲁鲁修看来，内心一寸寸揪起来。  
他根本不在乎自己。

——TBC——


End file.
